The Blonde Devil
by BrokenByMagic
Summary: Rose is your everyday early riser. When she comes across a certain Malfoy in an embarrassing costume, what happens to the two when they decide to begin their strange friendship?


Rose smiled as she got up and out of bed, it was early, as usual and while any sane person would despise waking up at five fifteen she loved it.

She hurried to quietly dress (She learned in third year to never wake the sleeping Longbottom who shared her dorm with) and rushed down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast and a nice quiet read as she had done every morning for the last four years.

As a sixth year, Rose was sure she'd get Head Girl the next year but honestly didn't care much about worrying over it. What would happen would happen and she'd be just as glad if Elizabeth Longbottom got it as if Rose had.

Rose smiled as she entered the empty Great Hall, it was always so quiet in the wee hours of the day, no one wanted to be awake save her. A small amount of food was waiting for her in her usual spot, bless those amazing house elves, she loved them.

Sitting quietly, Rose pulled out her diary and began to read over some of her life, such as the time she had been sorted into Hufflepuff and Albus Slytherin and HIM into Gryffindor.

Rose had stopped asking herself how a Malfoy could have made it into Gryffindor where two of the children of the three most famous people of all time had failed. Not to say that she had anything against being a Hufflepuff, no she loved it.

Everyone was so kind and gentle but they stood up for themselves and did little things for everyone that often went unnoticed. Like the way that any and all lost items were found and placed in a spot youd be sure to find them or handed right to you if you were a braver Hufflepuff.

Or the way that if someone cheated on you or hurt you or were just plain Jack A's they'd suddenly find all the bathrooms locked whenever they had to go or their work would often go missing until just after class.

Either that or they'd find that they are suddenly the perfect conductors of Hufflepuffs static electricity. (Hufflepuffs would drag their feet everywhere on these days and gently touch the victim when they passed. If ever you see a group of Hufflepuffs minding their own business but shuffling their feet while standing still, be sure you have done nothing wrong and if you have hurry to apologize.)

Hufflepuffs were cunning but kind. That still didn't mean that Rose couldn't be upset that Malfoy couldn't have tried harder to be in Ravenclaw instead or something….

Rose jumped and stuffed her diary in her school bag as the door to the Great Hall opened slowly and revealed a very tired and grumpy looking…. Well speak of the devil, it _was_ the devil.

Scorpius had just walked in, dressed (She was guessing it was a hex, Malfoy pride would never allow it otherwise, either that or he had dressed in a drunk fit the night before and hadn't realized his grave mistake (Wouldn't be the first time)) as the devil.

It was quite the ridiculous get up actually, a skin tight suit with a tight little hood that came up over his head and gave him horns. It was very much a _very bad_ muggle costume and it looked ridiculous on him.

He didn't seem to notice her until he was nearly at his seat and she laughed as she noticed the pointy tail dragging behind him pathetically.

Freezing abruptly, Malfoy slowly, _slowly_ turned around to face her and she watched with glee as his face grew red with embarrassment ever as she watched the horror spread across his face.

Knowing he wouldn't let her get away with what she had seen without a threat of some kind Rose stood quickly and rushed from the Hall. Behind her, Scorpius finally registered that Rose Weasley _, the Rose Weasley_ , had just seen him in his ridiculous get-up.

Vaulting over the Gryffindor table, he sprinted to catch up with the cackling Weasley. He finally found her outside the Transfiguration classroom where he quickly caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and trying to stop her.

He didn't quite take in their momentum and found that he had accidently leaned too far forward in trying to catch her and had actually, in fact tackled the poor girl. Thinking fast her used his quidditch reflexes to spin them in the air so he landed heavily on his back with her on top of him.

Rose gasped in surprise as the arms wrapped around her and then again as they crashed into the cobblestones. She laughed as she looked at the devil beneath her….. Wait that sounded bad. She laughed as she looked at the demon she sat on…. That sounded bad too. She stopped laughing.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" she asked all too innocently.

With a groan he opened one eye and glared at the red headed devil above him, "No I just decided to practice my American football."

She smiled at his words, only he could say something so ridiculous as he was wearing something so ridiculous and not crack a smile.

"Well in that case, you should probably quit Quidditch and move to America, they could probabaly use you." She batted her eyes at him, ignoring the fact that they were both still laying on the ground and he had yet to let her go.

"Eh, they wouldn't want someone as small as me on their team." Scorpius grinned as he watched her eyes glance down at his chest in his…. Skin tight, slightly confining, and soon to be very embarrassing suit… in more ways than just the fact that it looked ridiculous.

He released her quickly and she rolled off him and stood, "So, since I caught you fair and square, you have to do me a favor ok?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, instantly suspicious, many Hufflepuffs had their own policies on personal favors, Elizabeth's was if you could guess her middle name, Rose's was to catch her when she ran.

With a frown Rose sat beside him on the ground, "You get one favor… for saving me from the fall earlier."

Scorpius frowned for a moment before a giant grin spilt his face in two, "Well Rose, I have a two step favor to ask of you."

Rose opened her mouth to protest, "Eh eh Rose, it is, after all only one favor and I highly doubt you'll regret it too much."

Rose sat back and regarded him curiously, "What the favor?"

Scorpius grinned, "First step, never tell anyone about this get-up." Roses groaned in disappointment, "And the second part….. I want to be friends with you Rosie."

Rose blinked in surprise, "You want to be friends?"

Scorpius nodded happily, "Yeah! We've always been on pretty good terms save for first year," Rose nodded in appreciative silence as they both remembered first year, "And this morning was relatively fun I suppose. That is, if we ignore the fact that I cant get this thing off and I think I just broke my spine."

Rose smiled then frowned, "Well then, I accept your favor. As my first duty as your friend, I demand you let me take you to Madam Pomfrey."

Scorpius grinned but yelped as she forced him to his feet.

They limped off into to the Infirmary together.

No one ever heard of the costume, but they did hear about the fact that Weasley and Malfoy were inseparable since that moment.


End file.
